Journeys
by amymitchellxoxo
Summary: Chuck and Blair's 2nd anniversary. Chuck/Blair Chuck/Lily


**A/N: Hi again! So this little one shot consists of loads of ideas I had and I merged them together. It was originally a Chily fic but I had some CB ideas so excuse the randomness. FYI this story does not have any mention of Henry, I know he would probably have been conceived in Chuck and Blair's first months together but I wrote this as if he were to enter their lives a little later on. Hope you don't mind. I feel like this one shot doesn't really make sense so if you could let me know what you think of it I would be eternally grateful :) **

"_Love is friendship set on fire"- Jeremy Taylor_

6 years.

Chuck thought back to this time six years ago. He was probably shacked up with some whores in Thailand, trying so desperately to forget the event that had just transpired.

Of course that wasn't the _actual_ day his father died. Because it turned out he was alive all that time. But that date would always direct Chuck's thoughts to the lies, disappointment and betrayal that Bart Bass represented.

It made him angry. It made him feel so angry and confused when he _really _thought about it. Faking your own death just so you didn't have to go to federal prison? It was fucked up.

Chuck didn't think about the same things he did when he was eighteen years old compared to now. Sometimes he would think about what the Hell was going through Bart's head, on this night two years ago, when Bart fell off the roof.

He didn't usually work himself up about it though; it would always just be there, part of his past, the dark stuff he decided to move on from when he and Blair finally got married. He was in a good place now, his life was blissful and he had never been happier than waking up to his wife each morning.

Chuck was lying on his back, Blair sprawled out across his chest, and he took comfort in the warmth she radiated.

_Blair._

He remembers Blair that day. He remembers the way she chased him to the tarmac, the way she suggested they escape to Russia together, and he remembers the way she requested for him to kiss her after he told her he had to leave New York alone.

He remembers her face when she found out he was alive.

He remembers her scream when Bart fell off the roof.

He remembers it all crystal clear.

And to think two years had passed since that dreadful night.

Chuck felt Blair fidget against his chest and knew that was the end of his reflection for now.

* * *

Chuck had just gotten out of his limo outside the Van Der Woodsen apartment and was greeted by Vanya at the door.

Vanya held the door open as Chuck stopped to speak to him. "Hello Mr Chuck, how is Mrs Bass today?"

"She's doing great, Vanya. How are Anna and Leo?"

"They're wonderful; Anna very excited to start Kindergarten! I wish you and Miss Blair great vacation!" he replied in his heavy Russian accent. When Chuck and Blair returned from their honeymoon and finally bought their own home together, they eventually settled back into the real world. Keeping their sex lives interesting of course and spicing it up once in a while by throwing in a great piece of English Literature or a movie they had recently watched. Listening to Vanya speak, he couldn't get his and Blair's night of Anna Karenina which they portrayed the other week, out of his head. Since they never got around to it when they dated during freshman year of college, Blair had an excuse to show off her fur hat she had Dorota dig out. Chuck would die if anyone ever found out that Vanya was actually his 'muse' for perfecting the accent.

Blair had ruined Chuck by keeping his head in the gutter 24/7 during normal day-to-day conversations.

"Thank you" Chuck patted Vanya on the back. "You will all have to come for dinner when we get back."

"Of course, of course!" Vanya beamed.

Chuck smiled and made his way to the elevator. Blair had been more than willing to let him leave for a while, reassuring him she was perfectly okay with it, claiming Serena was on her way over to help her pack anyway.

* * *

They both sat on the couch in the Van Der Woodsen penthouse, teacup and saucer in hand full of steaming hot coffee. Chuck took a sip. "I don't even know why I came over; I just couldn't stop thinking about it this morning."

"It's understandable Charles" Lily reassured him. "You know you're not going to just forget, have you thought about talking to Katherine about how you've been feeling lately?"

"It's not lately, it's just _today_" Chuck sighed. "Besides, my next appointment isn't until after we get back."

"Charles, God forbid I say this but…" she paused, already regretting what she was about to say, "you're _Chuck Bass_" she air quoted with her fingers. She had hosted enough family brunches to hear him use the witty remark when having conversations with Dan, "just ring her and ask if she can schedule a quick talk."

Chuck looked around the room, "I guess…" he sighed, "I wanted to speak to you about it….about him"

Lily looked taken back, "oh" she gasped, "of course"

Chuck had to know that there was something human inside the robot that was his father. He knew his father loved his mother, very much, and he knows that Lily and Bart were happy when they first got married; Bart seemed like a changed man to Chuck that year.

But his power striven personality that drove him to his own death made Chuck think otherwise, how could somebody resent somebody that much? Especially his own son. His hatred towards Chuck even blinded his love for Lily.

"Was he a good husband?"

Lily smiled. "When I met him he was gentle. Treated me like a Queen" she chuckled. "Obviously there was the conflict between him and Rufus which is where I saw a different side. He was a powerful man, Charles."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"I did love him, which is special considering we live on the Upper East Side. Every time I attended a benefit or a dance I would see these unhappy couples" she paused, mid train of thought. "and I never felt like that. He gave me you. It doesn't matter what happened in the end, I wouldn't have changed it. Not if it meant never having you as my son."

"But yes. He was good to me, in a way a husband should be. I don't have any answers; he was just the way he was." Lily proclaimed.

"I'm ready to close the door on it all." Chuck revealed.

Lily placed their cups of coffee onto the glass coasters and grabbed Chuck's hands, "me too" she agreed.

"I have a surprise for you" she added.

* * *

"I have to get back to Blair; the Bass jet is ready for our flight. I can't wait to get out of the city for a while and just relax." Chuck sighed.

"That sounds lovely, Charles. Where are you taking her?" Lily beamed.

"Tuscany"

Lily grinned in delight. "It sounds marvelous, promise to stay safe. I'm sure you'll both have a spectacular time."

Chuck wanted to laugh, and make a witty comment about how him and Blair probably wouldn't even leave their bed for the two weeks he had planned to stay there, but decided upon it and smiled instead.

"Thank you Lily, for the talk, for the gift…for everything, really." Chuck replied as he grasped both of Lily's hands in his own.

Lily smiled and moved in for a hug. "I'm always here. I love you Charles"

"Love you too" he kissed her cheek before picking up the decorated box. "I'll see you when we get back" Chuck made his way to the elevator but stopped and looked at Lily who was following behind him, "and are you sure you're okay with looking after Monkey whilst we're gone? I can always get staff or Dan and Serena to take care of him if it's too much trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous, William and I will take care of him together, besides, I volunteered didn't I?" she smiled.

"Okay, okay, only if you're sure. " Chuck chuckled as he stepped onto the elevator. "I'll text you" he called as the elevator doors began to close.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since their breathing had returned to normal. They lay on their sides feeling each other up; they couldn't get enough even after all these years. Kissing necks, touching thighs and backsides.

Blair sighed in content. "Tuscany."

"Mm" Chuck replied.

"Maybe we should actually leave the house and go into the town one day" she smiled and nudged him, "do tourist-y things". Chuck had surprised her with this beautiful house up in the hills, what she didn't know yet was that her anniversary present was actually a century old chateau in Paris she had had her eyes on since she was nineteen years old.

When Chuck continued to stay quiet Blair thought she should throw some ideas around, see what would catch his interest. "In my sophomore year of Columbia, Dean Ruther told me this story about her visit to the birthplace of Leonardo Da Vinci, we could get Alfieri to pack us a picnic lunch, we could go into town, make a day of it."

The twinkling in Blair's eyes and her radiant smile would make Chuck stick his hand in a fire if she asked him to, "sure, whatever you want to do, Blair", he responded. "You should know by now I wouldn't deny you of anything, it sounds fun." She smiled and gave him a kiss to thank him.

Chuck unraveled himself from Blair's limbs and climbed out of bed to reach for his robe. Blair, curious to know why he was leaving their bed, eyed him warily. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you, get back in here right now" she demanded with a pout.

"Present" he called as he walked into their en suite where their bags were kept. Blair squirmed in delight and sat up against the headboard, ready to receive her gift.

What piece of elegant jewelry had he purchased for her for this milestone? Maybe that exquisite Bulgari Serpenti necklace she had mentioned to him after an afternoon of shopping with Serena.

Blair felt the mattress dip next to her and saw Chuck holding a decorated gift box with a card stuck to the lid with such beautiful calligraphy; she knew it wasn't from Chuck.

"Basses" Blair read off the envelope before opening it up in search of the note. "I hope this is something you can treasure forever- Lily Xo"

Blair was shocked to see an expensive white leather photo album placed on top of delicate gold tissue paper inside the box. She looked up at Chuck and he shrugged his shoulders indicating he hadn't taken a sneak peek before her. Blair placed the album in front of her and Chuck and opened it.

Written on the inside of the cover was a single quote.

"_To love and to be loved is the greatest happiness of existence" _

Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's bare waist and she leaned back into his chest as they saw the first photo. It was a picture of herself, Chuck, Nate and Serena on their first day of Kindergarten.

"I remember that headband" Chuck smiled into her ear.

"We were so young" Blair replied as she scanned the various photos of her and Chuck from pre-school and dinner parties. Then there were photos from their freshmen year of high school, photos of Blair and Chuck scheming, various photos from summers in the Hamptons.

Chuck recognized a photo in the album of the non-judging breakfast club from Nate's desk at the Spectator and decided that Lily is sneakier than he thought.

A picture of Chuck and Blair at Kati's birthday party in 2005 was placed beside it. He remembered Blair that night, it was the first night she had let herself have fun, go out of control. He watched from a distance as she danced with Serena and her minions, admiring her in a different way than usual.

Chuck laughed at the memory. "What?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing, just…..you were so drunk that night Blair" placing his chin on her shoulder.

They carried on admiring the photos Lily had picked out especially for this album. There were numerous photos from Bart and Lily's wedding that looked more professional than the previous ones, they must have been saved by the photographer.

Blair admired the photo of them dancing at the Snowflake Ball and let a tear roll down her cheek. She turned the next page to find a picture of Chuck, Serena, Nate and herself at graduation.

There were a number of photos of Chuck and Blair from when they dated in Freshman year of college. The majority of the pictures were of them at different events and dinner parties with Eleanor and Cyrus, there were even moments captured from their brief visit to Harold and Roman's chateau in Paris.

"You look so handsome" Blair murmured. He thanked her with a kiss to the temple.

Several pages later and she turned the page which had a photo of them at Chuck's Saints and Sinners Ball; then there was a huge time jump.

The next photograph was taken from Lily's cell. It was Blair and Chuck at the stables admiring the horses. It was taken from behind, their arms were brushing but they stared out into the distance.

Then a professional photograph of them at Cotillion, both in black. Looking stunning and classical as always.

And a moment in time captured on Serena's cell. Chuck and Blair getting married at the Minton Tiles at Bethesda Arcade. Pages and pages of numerous photographs from their wedding reception followed. Their first dance as husband and wife, cutting their cake and giving speeches in front of their closest friends and family.

The last photo in the album was taken in their new townhouse. Chuck and Blair were sat on their couch with Monkey draped across them; it was taken mid-laugh and captured the excitement of moving into their new home.

Blair smiled and turned around to face Chuck, he had the same expression plastered onto his face.

"Nothing can top this", she whispered, "I love Lily. This is our journey, right in front of us."

Chuck shook his head and placed the photo album on the bedside table. He swiftly moved on top of her and pinned her to the mattress.

"So far" he corrected her.

She gazed up into his lust filled eyes "let's continue the story."


End file.
